


Getting Off

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bulges and Nooks, Drunk Sex, Frottage, I love that tag, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Tentabulges, The Full Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wants Sollux to fuck him already, but it's taking forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> An ongoing gift for Kim.

 The ends of the fights Sollux and Karkat have _always_ end with the two of them pressed together and rutting like woofbeasts in heat.  Hair is pulled out of scalps and there are always gashes that bubble up with blood.  The furniture is never decent afterwards and they always grumble over who has to clean it up.  That only leads to more fighting.

 

 Karkat always assumes it’s Sollux’s job to clean up the body fluids on their couch since he’s always cheating by using his psionics when he tries to get Karkat off.  Sollux thinks it should be Karkat’s job because he always ‘brings it upon himself,’ or better yet, ‘You thtarted it.’

 

 Sollux will scream that he thinks Karkat is worthless, that he’s a terrible leader and that he would have been better off staying dead instead of going with him through the game.  Karkat will tell him he’s being a dumb fucking idiot and that he needs to realize he’s needed here!  They’ll scream and shout and come to physical blows often, but they always make up.  It starts when Karkat breaks and tries to leave, but Sollux won’t ever let him get far.  He follows after and pulls Karkat into his arms, normally with a struggle before he apologizes profusely.

 

 Then he turns him around for a kiss.  It’s gentle at first, but soon it becomes heated and fangs and claws come into play.  Karkat will pin Sollux against the nearest surface, vertical or horizontal, and go to town on his mouth.  He won’t stop until he tastes blood, and when he finally does he moans and tongues the cut until it stops bleeding.  Sollux can’t help but moan back, pulling Karkat as close as he can get as he grinds his hips against whatever he can reach.

 

 Hip, thigh, whatever is closer.  He’ll do this until he can feel Karkat’s bulge slip out and begin to squirm in his pants, then flip them over and pull Karkat’s hands beneath his shirt.  There are scars that burst open and bleed anew when he drags his claws down the skin.  Sollux sends sparks of his psionics right against Karkat’s nook in retaliation.  He can’t blame him, Sollux would want to get fucked just as badly if he was dating himself, he’s a major bulge tease and he’ll never be anything but that.

 

 He won’t pail Karkat… _yet_ , no matter how much begs and pleads.  All he does is ruts against his partner and lets him feel his bulge press against his own.  His own bulge throbs through the fabric, and he has had _more_ than one fantasy about fucking Karkat so hard he looses his voice.  It’s the curse of being a tease, but also it makes for great jerk off material when Karkat ‘isn’t in the mood.’  Which can be a lot.

 

 But fuck, when he _is_.

 

 Karkat has begged for any sort of contact before, a hand, a finger, _anything_ besides cloth.  He has started crying because he’s wanted to be fucked so badly.  The thought is both a turn on and a painful ache that Sollux wants to fix.  He _wants_ to pail Karkat, near desperate amounts of wanting to rip off his clothing off and bury his bulge in that sweet nook.  Or get his mouth on it, taboo or not he wants to do everything with Karkat.

 

 Even the shit he’s only seen in those kinky high risk pornos he’s watched.  Soon, very soon, he’s going to bury his face or his fingers in Karkat’s nook and make him come so hard he forgets where he is.

 

 But not yet.

 

 For now, Karkat just has to deal with getting off by friction alone; friction and a lot of kissing.


	2. You talk to much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to type out that lisp in this fanfic XDDD. I am way too tired to try and not only spell things correctly, but lisp them as well. I am going back to rolling around under my coffee table for about an hour before I start writing things again. Unless Kim comes over, then there will be cuddling. All of the cuddling~  
> Also, if the tenses change I am gomen, but tired pandashark is tired and will fix it later.

 “I need you to touch me,” It’s the first thing Karkat says as he slams a textbook on the counter when he comes home from night classes.  Sollux reaches over and pokes him in the shoulder with a smirk.  As always, Karkat glares death at him and smacks his hand. “You know what I _mean_ when I say that!” He shouts. “And _where_ I mean!” Sollux smirks and turns toward the hallway.  
  
 “You can wait.” Karkat should be used to waiting anyway.  Yet when he spins Sollux around throws him against the wall, Sollux is only _mildly_ surprised.  
  
 “No more waiting!  I can’t do this anymore, I… Sollux I think I’m going to be sick.” Karkat’s face flushes and he rubs his arm, teeth digging into his lip.  
  
 “Then go puke in the trash.” Sollux turns to leave, but Karkat grabs him and tightens his grip on his arm.  
  
 “No, Sollux, I mean… _sick_.” Karkat moves Sollux’s hand to his stomach and puts pressure there, wincing as he does so.  The skin is swollen and tight, and the pressure makes Karkat look woozy.  Sollux hisses and yanks his hand away, glaring at Karkat as he takes a step back.  
  
 “You said you’d been getting it all out in the ablution trap when we aren‘t together!  Why would you lie-“  
  
 “I wasn’t lying!  I have been getting it out, but we’ve… we haven’t really done it in a while and my body had gotten used to once a day,” Karkat groans and looks away again. “I got used to filling up and flushing my system so much that it just started filling up _regardless_.  I can’t keep up with myself because I’m too tired from these stupid human courtesy classes.  I _need_ this, Sollux.  I need this or a _culling_.” Sollux stared at him, mouth agape.  
  
 “Wait…” He reached over again and put the pressure back on Karkat’s stomach. “This isn’t a grub egg trying to form?” Karkat slapped his arm away and threw up his hands.  
  
 “Holy fuck, no!  It’s genetic material build up!  Like I would _ever_ let myself have a grub with you, that’s not even possible Sollux, for more than the fact you‘ve never come inside of me.  Let alone if it was, it would have to-”  
  
 “Go through a biochemical alteration?  No, KK, that’s where you’re wrong.  It’s not the altering that makes the grubs into living organisms, that’s the stirring.  The motion and warmth produces the enzymes that latch onto the wall of the container to harden and create an egg.  They lie to you when you’re being school fed, it _is_ possible for a troll to have a grub, we just have to pail a fuck ton to build up the enzymes in your system so it fills like a stirring bowl.”  
  
 “Like we have been... kind of.”  
  
 “Pretty much,” Sollux moves the textbook over and raises an eyebrow at it.  Cooking for dummies. “Why do you think I kept telling you to empty yourself out if you get riled up?  I’d love to watch my genetic material drip out of you for days, but that’s not a good idea.” Karkat flushes darker and darker as Sollux goes on, then he turns to run out of the room.  
  
 His flustered grumbling makes Sollux laugh as he reaches out to grab Karkat’s hand.  He pulls him back, but the damage has been done.  Karkat looks horribly flustered and Sollux can’t help but nuzzle against his neck.  
  
 “Don’t run away, let me help you.” Sollux leans in and kisses Karkat’s neck, fangs out to leave the ghost of a touch against the skin.  It causes Karkat to shiver, scrambling for both of his partners hands.  
  
 “I should tell you to fuck off.  Your genetic material won’t ever drip out of me, you never take off your clothes.” Karkat grumbles as he begins to shiver.  
  
 “But you won’t tell me to do anything because you know you want me,” Sollux counters as he kisses the side of Karkat’s neck.  He smiles when Karkat grumbles at him, his arms being dragged in to wrap around his waist as Sollux pulls him closer from behind. “I don’t know how you survived Alternia when you don’t understand half the mechanics that-”  
  
 “You’re killing the writhe I had going on in my pants, Sollux.  Just get me off.” Karkat rocks his hips back against Sollux’s crotch and digs his claws into his matesprit/kismesis’ wrists.   One day they’’’ figure out a quadrant, and one day they’ll stick to it, but for now it’s whatever fits the mood.    
  
 With the way Sollux growls as he grabs Karkat’s hips, Karkat knew the mood would stay playful.  He let his head fall back against Sollux’s shoulder, one of his hands moving to cover the squirming fabric trapping Karkat’s bulge in his pants.  In response to the touch, he bucked his hips and started arching toward Sollux’s hand with his own answering growl of arousal.  
  
 The static of promised psionic play was in the air and it made Karkat spread his legs, body surrendering to every touch.  This was horribly shameful of him, but all he wanted was Sollux to rip his clothes off and fuck him until he was a puddle of goo.  Not that the bastard would, but Karkat could always dream of the night Sollux would finally stop being a bulge tease and slide into him, thrusting over and over again until he came apart.  He moaned when Sollux squeezed his bulge again, his teeth digging into his lip to draw blood.  
  
 “You’re awfully eager tonight,” Sollux whispered as he dragged his claws slowly up Karkat’s bulge. “It’s like you’ve never been touched before or something.” He laughed and moved his hand, fingers pulling at the elastic of Karkat’s pants.  
  
 “Oh please tell me you’re actually going to touch-” Karkat stopped himself and moaned when Sollux shoved his hand straight down the front of his boxers, his fingers wrapping around his bulge.  He wanted to hiss at how cold Sollux’s hands were, but there was _no way_ he was going to ruin this moment.  
  
 Sollux was _touching_ him, Mr. ‘avoid skin on skin contact at all cost’ was rubbing his hand against his bulge and spreading the genetic material around his fingers as he squeezed.  Karkat couldn’t even keep himself standing anymore; he was limp and leaning against Sollux for support that came in the crackle of red and blue hands hoisting him up beneath his knees, sitting him in the air with his legs spread apart.   
  
 His head was resting on Sollux’s shoulder, his face turned toward Sollux’s so he could kiss him while his bulge wrapped around his fingers.  Sollux obliged him in the kiss, biting at the fresh cut on Karkat’s lip and listening to him gasp at every new stroke of his fingers.  Karkat rolled his hips against the crackle of power and dragged his claws against Sollux’s skin.  
  
 He nearly screamed when Sollux’s hand began to pull away from his bulge, his eyes snapping open as he reached forward to shove his hand back down.  Instead of pulling out of Karkat’s boxers though, he shoved them lower, fingers rubbing against the opening of Karkat’s nook.  
  
 “Fucking shit!  Sollux I’m going to… fuck just get a bucket!  I can’t!” Karkat started thrashing against the psionic’s as they began to coil around more of his body, tightening the static grip to keep him in one position as Sollux rubbed a finger at the entrance of Karkat’s nook.  
  
 Karkat nearly screamed when the finger pushed in, bulge wrapped around Sollux’s wrist and psionic’s coiling against anything Sollux couldn’t reach.  He tried to open his mouth in warning, to get any words out, but he could only moan.  His claws dug into Sollux’s arms and drew blood as he came, thrashing against the red and blue sparks keeping him in place.  Sollux laughed and nuzzled him closer, rubbing his bulge against Karkat’s ass.  
  
 “I’m not done with you.” He whispered when Karkat could breath normally.  
  
 “You’re doing my fucking laundry.  Get me naked, I feel like I fell in a bathtub of genetic material from the waist down.” Karkat grumbled as Sollux let his powers tug off his matesprits clothing.  
  
 “You’re never quiet, are you?” Sollux muttered. “Even after you come you just keep on talking.” Karkat growled and spun himself around, shoving Sollux against the wall before he pressed against him with a kiss.  
  
 It was hard at first, but it softened and Karkat pulled away with a blush.  His eyes were heavy lidded and he was purring as he started nuzzling against Sollux’s neck. “You turn.” He muttered.  
  
 “Later, you need a shower.”


	3. Too Drunk to Fuck

 It was late at night and they’ were both drunk, though neither of them were sure _what_ they were drunk _on_.  Either way they decided to try their hands at naked spooning, and everything went down hill from there.  
  
 Sort of.  
  
 Not really.  
  
 More of the highest uphill ever.  
  
 Sollux had gotten hard and Karkat… well far be it from him to do anything other than torture his matesprit, right?  He’d done his absolute best to grind back into Sollux until he felt the tip of his bulge rub against the back of his thigh.  There was still far too much alcohol or whatever in his system for it to get stiff, or Karkat had assumed.  From what he’d read, being drunk promised a limp bulge and not so happy a time.  
  
 Yet there Sollux was, stiff and squirming between Karkat’s legs without a ‘Hey is this okay?’  
  
 It obviously _was_ , but still.  
  
 The principal of sex mattered a great deal, and every little line of thought that he was not having, no that he _was_ having, that…  
  
 Fuck it.  Thought was out of the question.  
  
 Karkat spread his legs and groaned.  So what if he felt like a bit of an easy fill, he’d been waiting for this for… well fuck how long had it been?  He shook the thought away when Sollux groaned and kissed the back of his neck.  There was no time for deep thinking, just deep fucking.  
  
 Ugh.  
  
 The fact that elegant word had to be multipurposed by humans still pissed him off.  
  
 “Do you want this?” Sollux sounded clear and focused, and it upset Karkat because he knew he wasn’t.  He nodded and turned to kiss Sollux anyway.  
  
 When he felt the slick wet of a bulge at the folds of his nook he nearly melted.  This was something he’d only been able to dream about, and now Sollux was freely pushing between his folds and rolling his hips.  No question, Karkat was in human heaven.  He was dripping already and they hadn’t even done anything, they’d only just started.  
  
 There was no way this was going to last.  How embarrassing for a first time.  
  
 Not that he cared though because there would be plenty of others after this.  Karkat would make sure of that.  
  
 Sollux grunted when his hips jerked forward rather hard, and Karkat felt the tremble in his matesprit’s chest.  There was no way Sollux was allowed to empty himself yet, not unless he was buried _inside_ of Karkat to the fucking _hilt_.  
  
 Without question he reached down, fingers brushing the slick on Sollux’s bulge as he rubbed against it and then focused the tip to the entrance of his nook.  If he needed to bed he’d do it.  
  
 Thankfully, Sollux took the hint.  He pushed in and tossed one of Karkat’s legs behind him so it was draped over Sollux’s hip, most of Karkat’s weight now distributed on Sollux’s chest.  Karkat clenched down and listened to the sweet moan before he relaxed and let Sollux’s bulge slide the last bit inside of his nook.  
  
 It was hotter and better than any toy he’d ever tried, and to top it off it was _Sollux_.  
  
 “Always wanted you, all the time, never going to leave you.” Sollux was rambling.  
  
 “Shit… shit I’m so flushed for you.” Karkat knew he was slurring the words, but they had great affect.  Sollux fucking _emptied_ inside of him and clung.  Nothing had fucking _happened_ and Sollux had just poured himself into Karkat.  
  
 Delightful.  
  
 “Don’t you dare pull that bulge out of me, if you try it you’ll be fucking choking on it.  Now go again.” Karkat was happy to be in charge, and even happier when Sollux did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this has this been hiding on my computer for months? Short and simple.


End file.
